


Together in the Dark

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Stuck in the dark, hiding from a killer, confessions are made.
Relationships: Audrey Jensen/Brooke Maddox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Together in the Dark

She found her hand in the darkness. 

Her fingers immediately twined with hers, and squeezed hard enough to almost be painful. She’d calmed her breath quickly once they’d stopped running, trying to keep calm and steady while they waited, but Brooke’s was still harsh and coming quick with fear. If she was alone, perhaps hers would be too, but at least one of them needed to be cool, needed to be ready to make a smart decision. 

Their backs were to the wall at least, for all their position was terrible otherwise. All the doors they might have been able to hide behind were locked, and so they had no choice but press themselves in the back of the hallway, hardly a hiding spot. They were down to luck, hoping that whoever it was wearing the mask this time wouldn’t decide to look for them in the abandoned house, hoping they had been fast enough that they hadn’t seen where they’d gone. Audrey’d always hated how frequently survival came down to chance. They could die here tonight. 

Audrey turned her head to her, making sure to still pay attention to the stretch of hallway in front of them out of the corner of her eye. The moonlight that spilled through the slats in the boarded up window allowed her to make out Brooke’s wide eyes, the set of her mouth, determined to do whatever was needed to make it out of here alive. Audrey would make sure make sure she did, she wouldn’t let Brooke die. 

This thing between them had been hovering between friends and more for months, neither ready to move it, scared after the loves they had lost. They both knew it was stupid to keep their relationship in limbo, they didn’t have to say they loved each other to know. Not saying it aloud, not using the word girlfriend wouldn’t lesson the pain if one lost the other. But Rachel and Jake hung over their heads, and it was easier to tell themselves that it wouldn’t hurt that much again if they kept not kissing, not touching like they wanted. 

There was a creak and they both squeezed harder, readying themselves because how likely was it that it was just the sound of an old house, and not the killer coming to find them? But they waited and waited and no more creaks came, no killer appeared. She wanted to let herself relax, but the thought that they were being toyed with didn’t allow it. Maybe they were just downstairs, being patient, and waiting for Brooke and her to come down. 

It was ridiculous how often they came into situations that should only exist in older horror movies. Cell phones should be a game changer, and often they were, but they were broken so easily, without a signal in so many places. They’d end up in situations that should have been left in the 90s, with no way to call for help. Stuck, helpless and alone, completely at the mercy of luck—always the toss of a coin—she’d never bothered to try and discover the likelihood of which side it would fall on. 

She shifted slightly, her legs aching from standing in the same position so long. It’d be so wonderful to sit down but the thought of that extra second it would take to move, to run, if the killer showed up kept her upright. It’s not like she hadn’t pulled long shifts at the theatre without having a moment to sit. If Brooke was feeling uncomfortable she wasn’t showing it, standing straight with steady legs. 

“I want to go out,” Brooke whispered softly, so softly into the silence. 

Audrey turned to her again, brow furrowed as she tried to pick up the meaning. 

“I want to go out with you, on a date,” She continued. “I want you to get me flowers, or me get you flowers—I don’t know how this dating a girl thing works—and I want to hold your hand when I’m not scared I’m going to die.” 

She took a breathe and looked Audrey in the eyes. 

“I’m sick of pretending we don’t feel how we feel and I hate that I’m only saying this because we all might die again and I don’t want regrets if we do.” 

Audrey’s mouth was dry, and she used the excuse of vigilance to turn her head back straight, looking down the hallways towards the stairs. It wasn’t fair that this was happening now. Brooke was right, they shouldn’t have to be thinking about dying soon and the regrets they might have. But, here they were, because their life sucked and their town was a ridiculous magnet for psychopaths with a vendetta against teenagers. So she sucked in a breath and nodded, angry that this was how they acknowledged this, angry that this would be her memory of getting with Brooke—if they lived her mind whispered—that this would be their anniversary. 

“Yeah,” she whispered back, determined, voice soft but eyes burning. “We’re going to get out of here, and we’re going on a date, and this goddamn psycho is not going to ruin this for us.” 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her smile, not as light as she wanted, but better than she could hope for in the situation. They would do this. They’d get out of this together. They’d survive and have a normal romance, that lasted or not for normal reasons, and not because one or both were murdered. 

More determined than she was before, she settled in to wait for dawn, when either help would arrive or they’d finally take the chance to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I should totally be posting an update to a chaptered fic but I'm a bit blocked so here's this instead. It feels a bit rough but I like it anyway, so maybe I'll just do something similar to this at a later point and polish it up more. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
